User blog:Woodtoaster/Heliseverse story and important info
Story 'Birth of Helise' A perfect being which was the closest thing to what we would call a true god died. It's corpse reached Earth and divided itself into different fragments, each one being a power of the entity's complete arsenal. The fragments fell into several humans, bestowing those powers upon them. The First Generation was born. One of the fragments didn't land on ny human, instead it was stuck on a small lake in South America. The First Generation could feel the fragment, still "beating" with the last shred of life from the perfect being. A migration started, from all around the world the First Generation gathered on that lake and a fight and an inevitable war started, a war unkown to the rest of the world. A First Generation tried to end the war destroying the frgment, but that caused a event called "Result Set" took place, killed everyone that had a power and causng a massive explosion. Eventually the fragment was found by humans and that caused them to build Helise. The inhabitants of the island soon started taking part on the Evolutive Program, turning into Power Users, humans able to manipulate certain phenomena, in other words: People with paranormal abilities. But as time went by, the discoveries that took place there reached new heights: Artificial Humans, hyper advanced simulations systems capable of testing every single variable in any given situation, nanomachines that can affectmatter on the molecular level... 'Variables' Two years after the Evolutive Program became a common thing, Add Schwarth moved to Helise. He didn't take part on the Program and tried his best to keep a low profile during the day, going out at night and beating up Users in street fights. Everything was relatively fine until a girl from West Academy filmed him regenerating after one of his usual suicide attempts. The girl, whose name is Ambit, told Add that she came to the island looking for more like him, more like her, survivors of the First Generation. Add tried explaining that he is just a normal human and got his ability from 'someone else', but they were interrupted by Raul Reyes, the current strongest Level B User. Raul, an adept street fighter and leader of one of the gngs Add attacked came looking for Add, who was left alone by Ambit as soon as Raul crossed the door. Raul doesn't give Add time to explain himself and blasts him away with his ability Photon Detonation, destroying half of the classroom with that attack. Add manages to keep dodging and running away until night falls, leaving Raul almost powerless, and beats him up using a baseball bat from the gym. 'Interview' A man called Louis Dhelm visits Raul at the hospital, offering him a place on SEED, a group that want to 'change the rules of the game'. Dhelm tells Raul about a three sided conflict that is taking place on the island, and now that he his involved with Add there's no way out and the ERT (Extranormal Reaction Team) will soon go after him. Right after Dhelm leves, one of Raul's seniors from East Academy enters the room. Because of how they talkto each other it can be deduced that they're close. She asks about Raul's fight on the grounds of West Academy but before he can answer a man dressed in tactical clothes and with his face covered by some kind of advanced visual device comes in breaking the window and grabs Raul, throwing him ouside the same window with enough strength to reach the alleys in front of the hospital... on the other side of the street. The man chases Raul in the narrowed spaces where there's not enough light for him to use his User ability, and finally corners Raul. But a goddess came to save Raul! His senior calmly walks into the scene, the attacker warns her that she's not the target but she already had her chance of getting away. The girl just smirks as the man charges towards her, poor guy, he didn't even have time to notice that the girl's right eye started glowing. A drone that was flying nearby starts malfunctioning and crashes into an eolic windmill on the top of a building, causing a small explosion that makes one of the blades fall directly down the alley they were in, crushing the attacker. Both Raul and her look at the aggressor, who is barely alive. Raul is confused, but the girl explains that the man is an Artificial Human, also called hommunculus, and that he just survived thanks to his accelerated healing. The hommunculus, now terrified, ask the girl who is she. "I'm Erika Leigh, a Level A User and senior who takes care of her underclassmen!" she says right before the hommunculus dies. 'Termination' Now that Raul's gang is out of coission thanks to Add a new group takes control of the streets. This group, known as Phantom's gang, makes the already exising factions uneasy as a new one would unbalance everything. The ERT decides to crush Phantom's gang, but are stopped by Ray Soltan, a surviving First Generation who had just arrived to the island. Ray crushes both sides using is Inmediate Present ability, and after seeing all the damage he caused runs away. Resting in the Public Ability Playgrounds he meets Add. Ray tells him to watch out for Hige Yamada, who might come to Helise. When their little chat ends Add leaves, but Louis Dhelm, in civilian clothes, sits on Add's place and offers Ray a place on SEED, which Ray gladly accepts. 'Unbalanced' The experiment that will give birth to a new Level A User is about to start, bringing a wave of tension with it. Internal fights take place in Helise's high rank groups and SEED uses this as a chance to make it's move and support the experiment. Milo Acerbi, a new student of North Academy, was deemed suitable for the experiment, which takes place in laboratory#335, a hidden facility under the secondary docks. Raul Reyes attacked the docks on an attempt to stop the experiment and strike against SEED, meeting Ambit during the attack. They team up when Ray Soltan, who was hired to protect the facility, stands against them. Ray is being overwhelmed by the two of them until Raul spots Add, who was looking for the entrance to the laboratory among the containers. Raul chases down Add, leaving Ambit alone which allowed Ray to beat her. When Raul catches up to Add and is ready to take his revenge, Nolan North, another First Genertion, knocks him out with his ability Instant Movement. ''Add and Nolan clash in a gruesome fight where Add takes lots of damage, but he manages to split the docks in two using ''Final Elimination, ''creating a difference of height beteen the two parts and consecuently a ramp from which Nolan accidentally launched himself off with his ability. Add lies on the ground regenerating and complaining about just wanting to pick up his friend, Milo, when he finishes the experiment. 'Infiltration''' Using the commotion during the fight in laboratory#335 as a decoy SEED keeps going on as planned, bringing a submarine to Helise that carries the last pieces they need, but that's isn't the only big threat that arrives to the island: Marcus, the First Generation Titan made his way there too in order to gatheer the remaining First Generation members scattered across Helise, like Ambit and Nolan North. As a First Generation Marcus is able to feel other of his kind near him. Using this he was able to trace the others, but he noticed a familiar presence under the island. WIP ;) Category:Blog posts